


love came in on time

by freckledrob



Series: soft to the touch, feels like love (reunion/boyfriends/fiances/husbands 3.0) [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Reunion 3.0, and robert calling aaron 'az' bc fight me, happy birthday to the best boy, just fluff and happiness, this is literally just a short lil thing in honor of aaron's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledrob/pseuds/freckledrob
Summary: sometime in the (hopefully not too far) future, it's aaron's birthday and he wakes up next to his favorite person.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: soft to the touch, feels like love (reunion/boyfriends/fiances/husbands 3.0) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542304
Kudos: 37





	love came in on time

**Author's Note:**

> title from "loving is easy" by rex orange county
> 
> happy birthday mr. aaron dingle! i love you so so much and wish you all the happiness.
> 
> -eb

Not that long ago, Aaron had been prepared to wake up on his birthday alone. He’d spent a decent number of birthdays like that, and at the time he had no reason to believe otherwise.

But then Robert got released from prison. And they made their way back to each other again. And now, at six o’clock in the morning on the 5th of January, Robert is plastered to Aaron’s back, soft breathing filling his ear, their legs tangled together, one of Robert’s arms draped over Aaron’s side.

“Happy birthday Az,” Robert’s voice is hushed and thick from sleep.

Aaron grunts in response, but in that endearing way that Robert loves.

After rubbing his eyes, Aaron yawns and turns over to face his husband. 

Robert lays there, shoulders bare unless you count the display of freckles covering them, staring softly at Aaron with a look in his eye that makes Aaron’s heart flutter and he can’t help but lean forward and press their lips together. Robert hums in content at the contact and brings one of his hands up to run through Aaron’s curls. They both shuffle in closer so their bodies are flushed together, bringing each other heat on an otherwise chilly winter morning. 

Robert breaks the silence with a chuckle. “Liv and Seb are going to get you ‘birthday doughnuts’, per Seb’s request obviously, so I say we make the most of the time we have until they get back and demand your presence.”

Aaron snorts, rolling his eyes at Robert’s suggestively-raised-eyebrow, but kisses him again to convey to Robert that he couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me @ liviaflahertys on twitter or friendlycitrus on tumblr!


End file.
